Death and Rebirth
by Tomodachigai
Summary: [AU] [CLOUFFIE] Yuffie's parents were shot when she was young and she is forced to move from foster home to foster home. What will happen when she meets a man that seems to caer about her more than anyone else? [rating upped]
1. Death

A/N: This is a new story I just thought up. It's kind of tragic and sad. I hope you like it. It's AU. If you don't like AU then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters

* * *

Death and Rebirth

* * *

By Mizukithepanda

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl sat at a desk in front of a computer typing away furiously, hammering at the keys with fury, with regret, with sorrow, with happiness. The words didn't make sense at first, merely a jumble, but then they slowly started to twist themselves into something more, something powerful.

_It all started the day I lost my home and my family..._

* * *

I walked with my best friend, Ava Cathridge. She was a tall girl of nearly six feet with bushy, fluffy dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was always cheerful and happy it seemed and quite hyper too. Just like me... Or more rather how I used to be...

We crossed Preston Rd. and made our way down to Waggoner Dr., where we both lived, next door to each other. Her mother, who shared the same fluffy blonde hair and tall gracefulness as she walked as her daughter, stood at the door beckoning us to come in. I happily obliged and skipped to the Cathridge's kitchen where afternoon snacks were already set out for us. It didn't matter that we were thirteen, teenagers, and too old for afternoon snacks in our opinions. What mattered was the fact that we were enjoying something so childish together, merely being happy that one another was near and was happy that the other one was happy as well.

We sat there, laughing and giggling despite our attempts to stop and to swallow the homemade ginger snaps that her mother had made. Her mother came in and looked at us with a smile on her face. Everything was peaceful.

Then came the sound of a gunshot.

It pierced through the happy bustling of the street and the neighborhood. I have a feeling that everyone in the city heard that gunshot, for its echo in my ears was so loud that I felt as if I were going to collapse under the pressure of it.

Everything was still.

No one moved, nor made a sound after that moment. It was like the world had been put on pause; like it was in a standstill that could not be remedied.

"MOM!"

A voice yelled from somewhere near. I then realized that it had been my own and that the shot had come from my house. I broke into a run and tried to make it through the door, but strong arms stopped me. They wrapped around me comfortingly and held me close, even though I was struggling and punching and kicking and cussing the world and any god that I may have believed was out there. She shushed me and cradled my head to her shoulder with one hand while the other was rubbing my back comfortingly.

Ava just stood there, eyes glassy, caught up in the shock that still lingered over the neighborhood. Suddenly, her eyes became soft again and fear was etched in them clearly. She ran over to where her mother and I were huddled on the ground near the door and fell to her knees, gathering me in a bone-crushing hug from behind.

"Yuffie... Yuffie... I'm so sorry... Please don't leave us," she whispered into my long, curly black locks.

I merely nodded in response for I was still in shock over what had just happened. That gunshot had come from my house and I knew that my parents didn't own guns. My parents, especially my mother, were too peaceful and soft to carry around guns as if they were worried about the world attacking them.

I knew that my mother was dead.

A car drove down the road at that exact moment, breaking the silence that permeated from everything around us. It stopped in front of a house. I turned my head to see which one and nearly screamed when I saw that it was mine. Ava and her mother clung to me tighter as my father stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. He opened it and I screamed with all my might.

His head turned in the direction of the Cathridge's house, but it was too late.

Another gunshot was heard and I saw blood, his blood, splatter across the steps as the bullet pierced his heart.

I wanted to scream, I truly did, but my throat was suddenly so dry that I could do nothing more than break down sobbing softly in Ava and her mother's arms.

Police sirens wailed in the distance coming closer with each second. One of our neighbors had called them. I heard crackling and reddish light could be seen through the bright sunlight, reflected almost on the pale concrete.

My house was on fire.

I screamed and struggled against the arms of my best friend, but no matter how hard I punched or kicked or screamed she wouldn't let go, and neither would her mother.

The police sirens got louder and were now accompanied by the faint sound of the fire truck's wail. The policemen stopped and rushed out of their vehicles with their guns drawn, yelling and aiming at the dead body of my father as they looked for whoever had done this.

They never did catch my parent's murderer.

* * *

The girl looked up from her computer when a noise came from the door of the room.

"What do you want Cloud? I'm busy." She asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" the man known as Cloud asked.

"I'm fine Cloud. I'm just writing something is all. I'll come to bed when I'm done okay?" she replied.

"Okay," he whispered.

He turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Soon the only thing you could hear was the soft tip-tapping of her fingers typing almost frantically on the keys.

* * *

I was in a police station sitting uncomfortably next to a big burly man with skin so dark it made the whites of his eyes almost luminescent. I shifted uncomfortably and raised my gaze to look at him. He stared back at me and then spoke.

"You're Yuffie Kisaragi correct?"

I nodded my ascent.

"I'm sorry kid, but you're gonna have to live in a foster home 'til someone adopts ya."

I smiled grimly. No one was going to adopt a Japanese thirteen year old who had been born in the United States. People only wanted Asian children who had been born in Asia and were young enough to be molded into something worthwhile, not a rambunctious teenager like me.

"We've already gotcha assigned to one and yer ride should be here shortly. I promise ya yer new parents are nice people. Accordin' to records they have five foster children and a son. I hope you'll be happy there."

I didn't answer. There was no point. I knew I wouldn't be happy there no matter how nice the people were. Those people weren't my parents and those six children weren't my siblings.

A long black car pulled up at the front of the building and the man next to me said, "That's yer ride kid. It was nice meetin' ya."

I nodded and mouthed the words 'It was nice meeting you too.'

He grinned at my back as I walked out the door and got in the car.

* * *

We had driven for hours on end through the city and its suburbs and finally reached the largest airport in the Dallas/Ft. Worth Metroplex, DFW.

I looked at the woman who had driven me here. She was paler than a sheet of paper with reddish-brown hair that was pulled tightly into a bun and piercing, cold, grey eyes. She wore a black suit and had a white nametag pinned on the front of her blouse. According to it her name was Megan Lanford and she was with Social Services.

She parked the car outside of a gate entrance and rushed with me up the escalator and through the doors. She shoved me and pulled me, dragging me through the throngs of people with their luggage.

"_Last call for flight D1202 to Philadelphia, PA," _a voice said over the loudspeaker. _"Last call for flight D1202 to Philadelphia, PA."_

"Come on Yuffie! That's your flight!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I gulped and got ready to be dragged with extreme speed through the clustered crowds moving slowly through the airport. Megan started running and I was tripping unceremoniously behind her as she made her way to the gate that **my** flight was leaving from. She marched me up to the ticket taker and handed him a ticket from a bag that I hadn't even noticed was there. He ripped a piece of the ticket off and gave me the larger part.

"Have a safe flight miss."

I wrenched my hand from the Social worker's grasp and ran in the hallway type thing that led to the plane. The captain and flight attendants nodded and said hello as I ran by them into the plane. I sat down in a comfortable leather seat near the front and closed my eyes. Hopefully this would be over soon so I could die and be with my parents.

* * *

The blue Lincoln rolled to a stop in front of a large two story house in Freeland, Pennsylvania. The house was of yellow painted wood and the yard was fresh and green. It looked like a cottage out of stories, except much larger. A man and a woman with silky black hair ran out to the car to greet us. The social worker that had picked me up at the airport greeted the man and woman with a nod and a soft hello.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Valentine," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. As you already heard and agreed to you have a new foster child. Her name is Yuffie."

The black haired lady, Mrs. Valentine, extended her hand out to me.

"Hello Yuffie. My name is Cordelia Valentine and I'm going to be taking care of you for a while. This man over here is my husband, Richard Valentine. So, how old are you now dear?"

I stared at her with a blank expression in my indigo eyes. I **wasn't** going to answer that. I **couldn't** answer that. I-I... I can't bear speaking to people after what happened, so I don't.

The social worker spoke up rather quick in my silence. "She hasn't spoken since the accident. Don't worry Mrs. Valentine. I'm sure that while she's here she will regain her voice. In answer to your question she is thirteen."

Mrs. Valentine looked a bit disappointed at the news but her smile was back up and running not a second later. She grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. Shaw!" she called after the social worker.

She led the rest of the way into the house and sat me down on a sofa that was in a room adjoining to the entry. There were five young children of varied races sitting on various chairs and sofas in the room all with smiles on their faces as they saw me come in. Mrs. Valentine then turned to the five preschoolers and kindergarteners with a clap.

"Ok children! This is your new sister! Her name is Yuffie and she's thirteen years old. She just recently lost her parents in an accident so she'll be living here for a while! Isn't that wonderful?"

I groaned. They were all like five years old! How was I supposed to 'regain my voice' if I was around a bunch of babies? It wasn't as if I could talk to them about my problems or about what I'd seen and what happened. Jeez these people were dense.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and abruptly turned my gaze to a doorway. There was a boy, about fifteen years of age by the looks of it with messy black hair down to his chin and blood red eyes.

Mrs. Valentine's eyes lit up at the sight of him. She pulled him in the room and turned him so that he was facing me.

"Yuffie, this is my son Vincent. Say hello Vincent."

Vincent looked down and muttered an inaudible "Hello" before breaking out of his mother's grasp and storming out of the room. Mrs. Valentine called after him in annoyance and turned back to me.

"He's just shy because you're so beautiful!"

Somehow I highly doubt that.

* * *

The girl looked up from her computer and moaned as she stretched her arms.

"Oh man I'm tired. I'll pick this up tomorrow."

She saved her data and shut down the computer. Tired feet carried her to her room and she changed before climbing into bed next to Cloud. She snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Erm... I came up with this at three thirty in the morning and spent four hours non-stop writing it after I read a Yuffentine. This is not a Yuffentine even though I wish it was... My mind just couldn't do that with this plot line though... It will have some Yuffentine fluff, but not much. It's pretty much straight forward Clouffie. Heh. If Vampiegurl finds this which I have no doubt she will I hope that she will be happy because even though this wasn't my original plan for a Clouffie it's one that I actually enjoy writing. Anyways, Read and Review!

Ja ne!

Mizuki


	2. Rebirth

Review responses first.

**EyeofthetigerKissoftheDragon:** It **IS** a Clouffie. There's just a little Yuffentine detour first. :grins evilly:

**Vampiegurl:** I knew you'd be happy hun. Yes, I like Yuffentine and there is a bit of Yuffentine fluff, but it's not really... sexual romance fluff... it's more brother/sister/best friend fluff. I know you didn't ask, but I felt I had to say it before you got dirty thoughts in your mind or something.

**RayZor:** :grins: Glad you like Clouffies. And I'm glad you've heard of me, though I reviewed several of your stories with long, boring, rambling reviews so... yeah... Well I hope you liked this chapter.

**Wolf Fangs:** You have to take breaks? O.O I can't take breaks. If I do I lose what I was going to put in the chapter and it goes all to hell. I have to be prepared to sit and write for hours upon hours. The only time I take breaks is if I run out of ideas and get a bit of writer's block. Or if I have to go eat dinner... Heh. I had a bit of writer's block a little into this chapter. I wonder if you can spot it...

**PantsFaerie:** Well here is more... I hope you see it...

**KairiLuv:** You praise me too much you know? Hehehehe... I didn't know you had Vinnie in your closet... I mean I know I have Riku for the summer, but Vinnie? Hot damn, girl. You are one lucky ducky. Well here's your update. Read on.

**Roses in bloom:** :massively evil grin: Don't worry about it. It'll all play out in time. And then you won't be confused...

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. I do however own Vanessa and Vincent's friends. I don't own Avery Centala or her mother either. I think they would be mad at me if I said that I owned them...

* * *

Death and Rebirth

* * *

By: Mizukithepanda

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She twisted and turned in her sleep muttering things about murderers, foster homes, and fires. Cloud opened his eye a crack and looked at her.

"Honey? Wake up. It's only a dream. Honey?"

He shook her until she shot up in bed and almost smacked heads with him. She was panting heavily and was looking around with room with frightened eyes.

"M-Murderers. In my house. K-Kill-Killing..." she stuttered.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. There's no murderers. No one is getting killed. It was all a dream." He whispered comfortingly while stroking her back.

Her eyes widened with realization and she carefully removed his arms from around her.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water and write a bit more okay?" she asked.

"Alright. Just come back to bed when you're done," he yawned.

She nodded and headed for the kitchen. Once in there she leaned against the fridge and closed her eyes.

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table with 'The Family' which consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Valentine of course, the five brats as I called them, and Vincent. We were eating breakfast and it was very loud. Everyone was talking and having fun it seemed except for me... and Vincent of course. 

He hardly ever says anything unless if it pertains to something important. That really annoys me. I mean I have a reason that I don't speak to anyone, but him? He doesn't speak because he doesn't want to, or at least that's what I think since I can't really ask him... He frustrates me so much that I honestly and truthfully want to strangle him.

He's looking at me.

He **always** looks at me.

I don't know why. I tried asking, but my vocal chords wouldn't obey my brain and speak. In the end he just ended up staring at me like I had two heads or something. So much for "regaining my voice". Ugh. I mean what's his problem? Has he never seen a teenage girl before? I swear I want to strangle him.

He turned his head and looked at his mother with those freaky blood red eyes.

"Mother, I need a ride to school. I'm working on a project with my friends," he said.

I snorted into my glass of milk. God he is so formal. I swear, and I'm doing that a lot lately, if he were any more formal you'd be able to see the stick shoved up his ass poking out of his fucking brain. Ee-ghads! My language is atrocious!

Don't you just love sarcasm? It's so fulfilling.

"I'm sorry honey. I can't. I have to drive Charlie and Demitri to the doctor's office in ten minutes."

He turned to his father, "Father?"

"Sorry Vince, but since your mother is taking Charlie and Demitri to the doctor I'm stuck dropping Amanda, Andromeda, and Milea off at Pleasant Oaks. You'll just have to catch the bus with Yuffie."

He sighed.

Was I really that bad to be around? I mean I know I don't talk and that I'm not exactly the most fun person to be around, but am I really **THAT** **BAD?** Am I bad enough to be considered something so vile that he has to sigh in defeat over it? Jeez. Now I'm sighing.

Breakfast ended and everybody started heading their separate ways. Mrs. Valentine and the boys to the doctor, Mr. Valentine and the girls to the preschool, and Vincent and I to the bus stop.

When we were out of hearing distance of his parents Vincent turned to me with his eyes narrowed and his lips twisted in a snarl.

"When we get on the bus you need to understand that I will not sit next to you, talk to you, or associate with you in anyway. Just because my parents are ignorant fools and love children who don't have anywhere to go doesn't mean that I'm the same."

I snorted and stalked off leaving him with that disgusting look on his face behind me.

Who did he think he was? Some kind of god? I mean seriously, 'I will not sit next to you, talk to you, or associate with you in anyway.' NO FUCKING SHIT. I didn't expect him to sit next to me. I'm not desperate for attention. There was no way, if he DID decide to talk to me, that I could answer back. Associate? With him? Mr. Freaky-eyes-stick-up-the-ass? I don't think so.

I waited at the bus stop for what else – the bus – and noticed him walking up with a couple of guys that looked to be his age. He was talking animatedly with them about some video game. I think it was Final Fantasy VII or something like that. I raised an eyebrow at him seeing as he never talks at home but he only snorted and glared at my questioning gaze.

The bus showed up not a minute later and I boarded heading for my regular seat near the back, right over the wheel. I didn't sit there by choice. It was where I was forced to sit once I had started taking the bus. I had tried previously to sit elsewhere, but I had been shoved out of every seat until the lone benches over the wheels were left. Vincent and his little gang of friends went and sat in a comfortable bench a few rows back from mine. He gave me a questioning look after seeing where I was sitting that I ignored completely.

A few more kids got on and gave me glares because I had gotten to the bus earlier than them and hadn't been their punching bag. I sat straight in my seat in took out a notebook to distract me from everything else that was going to happen on this bus trip.

The bus started moving towards the next stop. I opened my notebook and began to write.

_Anita shook her daughter awake._

"_Hayley! Get up! We have to be out of here by three o' clock today!"_

_Hayley opened her hazel eyes blearily and blinked to focus them before letting out a huge yawn._

"_W-Why..?" she mumbled._

_Anita rolled her eyes and gave her thirteen year old daughter a serious look._

"_They're kicking us out. We have to be out of here by three o clock today. If we're still here when they come they have the right to arrest me and your father."_

_Hayley's eyes went wide at that. She threw her denim comforter aside and climbed out of bed._

"_Can I eat breakfast first though?" she asked._

"_Yeah. It's sitting on the table. Go eat. Then you have the task of cleaning out your closet."_

_Hayley nodded and headed down the L-shaped hallway to the kitchen._

A tap on my shoulder caused me to stop my pen in its tracks. I looked up at the girl who was giving me a too sweet smile. She was only a little taller than me, maybe five three, had shoulder-length, straw-straight, mousy brown hair, and plain brown eyes. Her face was pretty plain and her figure was nothing to look at. Actually, I think that **_I_** have more of a figure than that girl. Her eyes narrowed and I knew that no good could come out of this.

"I've seen the looks that you've been throwing at my poor Vinnie-poo. I just wanted to let you know that he's MINE and that you with all of your mute glory will NEVER get him. Not that you're anything special to look at anyway," she hissed with disdain.

I rolled my eyes and went back to writing.

_After breakfast Hayley was stuck cleaning out her closet. Boxes littered her room. Most were filled with clothes and junk from the closet, but there were a few that held more personal items. Finally there was only one thing left in her closet: a large cardboard box filled with nothing but garbage collected over several months. Used pads, tissues, left over junk food, you name it; it was probably in that box._

She shoved me into the side of the bus.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you Mute. Or are you deaf too? I guess I shouldn't expect so much from _you,_" she snarled.

I growled inwardly and thought of the not-so-nice things I'd like to do to her, like rip her limb from limb for being an egotistical airhead. Instead of fighting back like she expected me to, I just sat with vigilance waiting for her to get annoyed with no response and leave me alone.

She growled at my response to her, but instead of stalking off like I expected her to, she brought her hand back and slapped me as hard she could across the face. My head snapped to the side at the force and a large cut formed across my cheek from a ring that was turned sharp-jeweled-side-down so that it faced the same direction as her palm. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. That would be to show weakness and I had to be strong to survive in this world.

"Let that be a lesson to you bitch," she called all too sweetly before starting to walk away.

A hand grabbed her arm before she was able to walk two steps.

"What do you think you're doing Vanessa?" Vincent growled.

Vanessa's eyes got all wide with fake sympathy.

"I was just telling Yuffie here how sorry I was that she lost her parents Vinnie!" she squeaked.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I don't think so Vanessa Prewitt. I was listening to what you were saying, and I saw you slap her. Do you think me a moron?"

"O-Of course not Vinnie-poo!"

He snorted and shoved her towards the front of the bus.

"Then go sit with your bimbo friends and leave her alone."

Vanessa slunk away in shame and Vincent took a seat next to me. He carefully took hold of my chin and turned my head to survey the damage that Vanessa's slap had caused.

"She got you really good Yuffie. I'll take you to the nurse so that she canclean it and bandage you up. Who knows what is on that hand of hers. Probably cum from some man-whore."

I raised my eyebrow with two questions in mind.

He looked into my eyes.

"One, she's a whore and I'm not going to put it nicely because there's no reason to, and two, I wasn't going to do any of this, but I never expected that to happen..." he broke off.

How he read my mind like that I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know.

"Anyways, despite how much I hate it, you are my sister in a way and I'll protect you I guess."

I smiled and leaned back into the bench, happy for once.

* * *

Tears were running down her face as she leaned against the refrigerator. Cloud came up behind her and gave her tight squeeze. 

"What's wrong? Please tell me... You're starting to worry me," he whispered worry clearly etched in his voice.

"A lot is wrong," she muttered grudgingly, "but I can't tell you. Not yet. I... I have to finish writing it first. Once I finish writing it you can read it and you'll find out what's wrong, but not until then. You have to have the whole story."

A confused look made its way onto his face.

"Alright then. Finish writing soon so that I can know what's going on. This is killing me."

With that he let go of her and walked back to the bedroom. She sighed and headed towards the study where the computer was, foregoing the water she had originally planned to drink.

* * *

I sat on Vincent's bed, watching him while he played that video game he talked about all the time, Final Fantasy VII. He was somewhere in the forests outside of a place called Junon. He claimed that he looking for someone. I didn't know who though. After a while there was this scene with a girl who looked kind of like me except with shorter hair and much more revealing clothes. She ran into this group of mismatched people and unsuccessfully tried to steal all their materia. She ended up joining the party and when it came time to name her Vincent cast me a look and entered my name into the spaces provided. 

"She looks like you and she kind of acts like you do when you're happy even though you can't talk so I'm naming her after you. Actually I'm quite sure her name is the same as yours anyway," he said.

I smiled and nodded feeling slightly special that he had decided to name a character in his favorite game after me.

Vincent and I had grown closer over the few months that I had been here. I still couldn't get the shock out of my vocal chords so that I could talk, but Vincent learned to understand what I meant by reading my eyes or my lips. Just because I couldn't put sound into the words I formed didn't mean that no one could understand them.

"This character is one of my favorites Yuffie. She's hyper, happy-go-lucky, and completely self-centered. She reminds me of you. Well except for the self-centered part. I don't think you're all that self-centered."

I grinned. Once he started trusting you, Vincent could talk. A LOT. No more was the 'I-won't-say-one-word-to-you-because-you-are-beneath-me' Vincent. Well at least in my eyes.

You know what's funny? The fact that someone as bitchy as Vanessa actually earned me a friend, even though that friend was more like my brother than anything else. I never thanked her properly. I probably should... but I think that if I did that she'd be like 'Bow down to me you lowly mute! You are here to do my bidding!' and all... That wouldn't be funny now would it?

Vincent got up and walked over to me.

"Whatcha thinking about Yuffie?" he asked me, plopping down beside me.

I gave him a sideways smile and looked at him with sparkling eyes before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking out of the room.

"Nothing eh?" he called out to my retreating back.

I grinned. Boy does he learn fast.

* * *

She put her head down on the desk as sobs racked her body. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Why these thoughts plagued her now was a mystery. She'd kept them bottled up, never telling a soul for so long that they were starting to kill her. _Vincent...

* * *

_

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I was caught up writing the last few chapters of It's My Life during July and this is really the first chance that I've had to even think about this story. I didn't think I was ever going to update it again after a while because no ideas were flowing but whatever muse that I have started to work today. Don't ask me how or why it just did. I don't even think I have a muse really... I think I just write what I want whenever ideas come to me. I don't have a constant source so I can't really blame no updates on no muse...

Oh yes a couple of things.

The 'story' that Yuffie is writing in the first scene thing is actually what happened to me two years ago. The dialogue isn't perfect because my memory isn't that perfect, but the scene itself is. And yes before you ask, I was gross enough at thirteen to have a huge box stashed in my closet of used maxi pads and other assorted trash. Let's just say that I didn't really feel like carrying my used maxi pads through the house or throwing them in my ten year old brother's garbage can. So I improvised... just I didn't think about throwing it away...

I have also figured out how many chapters I think this story will be. I'm pretty dead set on there being only ten chapters in this story. I'm not one to write long drawn out stories. I'll never finish them if I do that. However, I can't write a one shot to save my life. The one shot that's written on here is the only one that I've ever written. I just can't get my point across in so few words or without splitting it up into chapters. I'm still debating on whether this story will have an epilogue or not. I guess when the time comes if enough people want one or if I feel like it needs one I'll add one.

Ok. I've rambled enough.

So! Review please!

Ja ne!

Mizuki


	3. Rising

A/N: Ok. Yes. I know. Nearly 9 and a half months. I know. I know. Trust me. I KNOW. Let me just say that this chapter has taken for fucking ever and that I've been working on it SINCE the day that I last updated (which was August 13th, 2005). I officially HATE this chapter and am not happy with it what so ever, but I decided that since people were all getting on my nerves with their "update update!" whining shit, that I'd better just give it a go and get it up. So, if things seem either rushed, badly written, if there are mistakes, WHATEVER don't blame it on me. :sighs heavily: Anyways, this chapter comes close to 4 thousand words, which I hope makes up for something, since the other two were like half that in length. Before anyone comments, I KNOW that Cid is severely out of character, but you have to remember this is my fic, I hate this chapter anyways, and Cid is heavily, heavily drunk. I think I made him say fuck too much... I mean it's not the only cuss word in existence. On another note, the beginning scene doesn't really fit in with the tone of the chapter, but I had to put it in there and it wouldn't fit anywhere else. And... if things at the end seem rushed, that's because they were. NOW! Onto the story!

* * *

Death and Rebirth

* * *

By Mizukithepanda

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walked down the hall.

I could feel their eyes on me, burning, pulsating, with all the wonderment and curiosity of children. Every single one of them were staring.

Every single one.

It was so unnerving that I twittered and shivered and grabbed at the sleeves of my shirt furiously. Thousands upon thousands of sets of eyes followed me as I walked through the school with my adoptive brother, Vincent. They never expected him to walk with me, I think. I mean, I was only "the mute girl" to them. What would someone as popular as Vincent Valentine be doing walking with ME?

Vincent kept his arm around me and used his menacing "death glare of utmost evil" on anyone who even THOUGHT about approaching us. People shrank away under those malicious, flesh-hungry, blood-red eyes. It was comforting to say the least, but it still felt weird to walk through the school without every other person pushing me, shoving me, and calling me snide names. I guess over the two months that I had been here I had gotten used to the torment, but... now that's gone. I have Vincent here with me now...

Here to protect me –

Somewhat.

* * *

Cloud walked up to Tifa, Aeris, Barret, and Cid at their usual booth in the small restaurant.

"Hey guys," he said with a slightly depressed tone.

Aeris looked up at him calmly with her bright green eyes.

"There's something wrong with her isn't there?" she whispered.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah... I think so... the past few days she's done nothing but write. She's having nightmares about murderers and things and last night I'm positive I heard her crying."

"Whaddya think it's about?" Barret asked, downing an entire mug of beer.

"I think the brat jus' finally fucking realizes that she's nothin' more than a fuckin' messed up brat that don' fucking deserve to have that stupid fucker for a husband," Cid replied to Barret, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Cloud was scowling at Cid, his lips twisted into a snarl.

"Cid. She's not a brat, and I'm not a stupid fucker thank you very much. We don't need your input."

Cid snorted and giggled, too drunk to reply without slurring.

"Sure ya don' Spikey."

Cloud leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. This was all too much.

* * *

She was at her computer once more. She was typing at a slower pace than usual for the memories plaguing her at the moment were happy ones, not the usual ones of sadness, death, and depression. Though it was disconcerting, the memories that plagued her made it possible for her to go on writing this. If she had just been reliving the good memories, or just the bad, she would've stopped before she started.

As it was, she had only gotten to the second major point in her story. The first was when she lost her family... and the second had been when she and her "brother" had become friends. The third point wouldn't come up for a while, so she was stuck trying to figure out what to write as filler.

A memory of a date she had had floated into her mind. That was it! It was the linking block between the second point and the third point! She started typing frantically again as inspiration took hold and began forming words on the page.

* * *

Life is wonderful at points you know that? It really truly is. Even though the bad can outweigh the good most of the time, the little bits of good that come out of it make suffering to obtain the good all the more worthwhile.

Wow... Look at me. Don't I sound wise?

And there was the mental sigh that everything in the world knew was coming.

I've been getting my personality back slowly. At first I was so dead that I could hardly show emotion at all. If I could've spoken my voice would've been a flat monotone. But now... Now, I can smirk and smile and mean it and I can voice my words in my head with emotion and think properly.

I guess time does truly heal all wounds, though _that_ wound has yet to really heal. It still pounds, but the throbbing has quieted some.

I need to stop talking to you; you dumb stupid voice in my head. I have a feeling that it's only making me insane. Oh well.

School starts in less than ten minutes and here I am standing in front of my locker with the "Vincent Posse".

The Vincent Posse consists of three fifteen and sixteen year old boys and Vanessa. Vanessa isn't really part of their group, but she likes to tag along with them wherever they go, being the annoying, snotty bitch that she is.

The three guys are Carlos Caliente, Brent Summers, and Mark Heidegg. Carlos is really, really cute. He's got wavy black-brown hair and midnight blue eyes. He's somewhat of a ladies' man though... It's kind of hard to think of him as a potential boyfriend when he flirts with every girl in the school...

The really tall, kind of heavy, sandy-haired one next to me is Brent. He's really sweet. No. Scratch that. He's the EPITOME of sweet. He's kind of like my brother. You know... kind of like Vincent... just a little less romantically... Heh...

Last is Mark Heidegg. He's the one standing farthest from the group and closest to that bitch Vanessa. He's got curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and he HATES. MY. GUTS. I honestly don't know why. He just... hates me. Well... now that I think about it... he's always shooting _those_ kind of glances at Vincent... Maybe he's gay? But that wouldn't explain Vanessa... I know they do stuff... I walked by a supply closet one time and heard them yell out Vincent's name in what could clearly be identified by any NORMAL person as an orgasm... It was hilarious. Honestly.

Now don't think me a crazy person because I find hearing a couple of teenagers hit their orgasms together in a supply closet is fucking hilarious. I just really, really can't help it. It IS funny if you think about it. I still don't understand how he can shoot lustful glances at Vincent and then turn around and fuck Vanessa... Though they did both yell out Vince's name... Perhaps he's bi? I don't know... I'm gonna stop thinking about that.

I heard a question being aimed at me. I didn't exactly hear the question, so I just nodded my head. It seemed harmless enough at the time.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm on Friday night then?" squealed the voice of Carlos.

Uck. He **_squealed_**. I'm sorry but what kind of guy squeals... WAIT A MINUTE! I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm on Friday night! Oh no... he asked me on a date... again... and I wasn't paying attention so I answered okay... Fuck fuckitty fuck fuck fuck! A date... with Carlos... Vincent's gonna kill me...

I had no choice but to nod yet again...

His eyes brightened and started to do that weird sparkly thing they do when he's really, really happy.

"Great! See you then!"

With that he walked off heading to class, a huge monstrosity of a grin on his face. Brent turned and looked down at me. No! Not because I wasn't honest about wanting to go with him! He HAS to look down to see me! I'm only 5' 1" or something! Jeez!

Anyway, he turned and looked down at me.

"Yuffie... You weren't paying attention to a word he said until the time he was going to pick you up, were you?"

I hung my head in defeat.

'No...' was my silent response.

He sighed.

"Just make sure that you let him down easy, okay?" he sighed.

I gave a sharp nod and saluted like a soldier would. He chuckled at my antics.

"You're so cute you know that Yuffums?"

He mussed up my hair with an affectionate pat and walked to class.

That left me with the two terrors. Mark and Vanessa.

Vanessa whispered something into Mark's ear and then Mark sauntered over to me.

"Bitch," he muttered.

He shoved me against the edge of my open locker with hands above my head. I silently cried out in pain and tried to break out of the short boy's grasp. Too tight. His grip was too tight. I couldn't move.

"Bitch, you listen to me now and listen well. I know that you have no interest in Carlos so I won't go there, but I see how you look at your so-called brother. He's MINE. Mine and Vanessa's. We share him. He'll never be yours."

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, not that I could even if I wanted to...

"Do we understand each other?" he hissed.

I didn't move. Not a single inch. Not even a tiny shake of the head.

"I'll take that as a yes. Remember, if you touch a single hair on Vinnie-poo's head in what we deem an 'inappropriate way' we'll make sure that you never get to see him again. Ever."

He let me go and stalked off with plain old Vanessa right on his heels.

* * *

He laid on his bed, red cloak splayed about him like the Blood Sea of Istar. God he missed her. How many years had it been? How many years had it been since he had seen his 'sister', his love?

Too damn many. That's how many.

He got up from his bed and moved to his computer. There he started up the internet and went to a website that had the words: _Lost someone special? Enter their name here and we'll locate them for you! _displayed across the top.

This is what his life had been reduced to: searching the internet for his one and only sister, his love.

He typed a name in the box and his search began.

* * *

I really regret not paying attention now. Vincent is mad at me for agreeing to go out with Carlos in the first place, Mrs. and Mr. Valentine are mad at me for going out with a 15 year old, Brent keeps giving me these weird glances, and Mark gives me a non-stop death glare whenever no one else in the Vincent Posse is looking! I swear I will never NOT pay attention to what people say ever again.

6:45

That's what MY clock says anyway. Maybe his is like fifteen minutes fast or something or maybe mine is fifteen minutes slow, but either way, Carlos is here and I'm shaking in my bell-bottom jeans and tank top. I REALLY don't want to go on this date with him, but...but... I can't just back out on him. That would be cowardly. Not to mention how much shame I would feel. I HAVE to go on this date. I really, really have to go on this date.

Vincent glared at me all yesterday and today telling me that I wasn't allowed to back out on this date and yet he's mad at me now for NOT backing out on it! If I didn't know any better I'd say he was on his period! Either that or he was bi-polar.

I could hear Vincent and Carlos talking downstairs. Vincent was telling Carlos that if he tried anything "funny" he'd personally rip his vocal chords out making him muter (if that's even possible) than me. Carlos was saying encouraging stuff like: "Don't worry man, I'm not gonna do nothing to her, she's your sister bro." and "She's only thirteen dude. That would be totally disgusting if I like screwed her in an alley or something, so you have nothing to worry about!" I have a feeling that Vincent didn't take those "encouraging" words too seriously.

I carefully walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible so that I could scare the living shit out Vinnie. Carlos saw me I'm sure as I came up behind my brother, but thankfully he didn't say anything.

I jumped on Vincent's back and blew in his ear.

The reaction I got from him was tremendous! He jumped out of his skin and SQUEAKED! DO YOU HEAR THAT! HE S-Q-U-E-A-K-E-D **_SQUEAKED!_** That was definitely enough to make my bad spirits about this date vanish into thin air. I'm sorry, but THE Vincent Valentine squeaking is something the world has never heard of before.

Mrs. Valentine was hiding her giggles behind her hand and Carlos was on the floor laughing his guts out. I even laughed, though my laughter couldn't be heard and could only be noticed through my shaking shoulders.

Vincent turned around to me, clearly ruffled and obviously pissed off.

"You think that's funny do you?" he said to me.

I nodded vigorously. It WAS funny. Actually it was MORE than funny. It was down right hilarious!

He walked towards me slowly with this predatory look on his face.

"You _really_ think that's funny?" he asked with a lilt.

I nodded yet again, trying to stifle my silent giggles.

Suddenly he pounced on me, knocking me to the ground, and tickled me mercilessly. I writhed and silently (goddamn it I hate being mute) squeaked and giggled. This torture fortunately only lasted all of two minutes before Carlos pulled him off me.

"Dude. Me and the Yuffster have a date here, think we can get going before you make her run to the bathroom and never come out?"

I glared at him and so did Vincent, making him gulp and stagger back a few steps.

"Easy on the death glares people please! I only have so many lives you know!"

We didn't let up and kept glaring until he said, "Alright, alright I get it. No "Yuffster". It's just Yuffie or Yuffums right?"

I let up my glare and nodded sharply, before bursting into silent giggles again. Vincent, however, wasn't nearly so nice.

"You call her that again and I'll personally castrate you. She's not an item you know," he snarled.

I stood up and brushed my jeans off. I really wanted to say something like: Aww come on Vincent, don't be so hard on him I'm sure it'll be fine... or: Hey Vincent, don't hassle my date! Or just something... but I can't, and at the moment I'm fearing that I never will...

Carlos cut my depressing thoughts short however and said, "Well, let's get going Yuffie! I have a HUGE night planned for us!"

Seriously... What have I gotten myself into...

* * *

Cloud walked in the door with Tifa on his heels.

"So where is she?" Tifa asked.

Cloud grunted, "Probably at the computer typing..."

Her eyes softened at his expression.

"Cloud... I'm sure that it's nothing. I mean... if it was something big, she would have told you before you two got married wouldn't she?"

Cloud turned to face her.

"At this point Tif, I'm not so sure. Hell... right now," he lowered his voice to a bare whisper, "right now, I'm not sure that we should have even gotten married..."

Her eyes widened.

"Cloud Strife you take that back right now," she snarled. "Your wife happens to be one of my good friends. If you say stuff like that then I WILL tell her and then you'll be sure about that not married to her part."

At that moment, said wife walked into the room.

"Not married to who what? What the hell are you guys talking about?" she asked with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked away and muttered incoherent snitches of phrases.

She took a deep breath.

"Well whatever. I only came out to get a sandwich. I'll be going back to my rat hole," she snickered, "in just a minute. You don't have to worry. I won't spoil Tiffy's visit."

"Wait... but Yu – " Tifa was cut off.

" – You aren't spoiling anything. Come out and sit with us Honey, you've hardly spent any time with any of us recently. You've been all holed up in that "rat hole" of yours. What are you doing in there anyways?" Cloud rushed.

"I – I'm writing a story, Cloud. I told you that already. I'll be done in a few days I think. Then... Then I'll tell you everything that you want to know. I promise, but now I have to go work on it some more. I have INSPIRATION!" she said, raising her fist up into the air.

"See ya later Tifa, I'll see you when I go to bed Cloud."

With that, she turned back around, sandwich in hand and strode back into the aptly named "rat hole" to write more on this "story".

Cloud pointed to her retreating back.

"THAT is why I'm worried Tif."

Tifa merely nodded.

* * *

"Hey Yuffie, I thought that first we could go eat at this awesome little food shop I found the other day, then stop at this dancing club for teens. Whaddya think?" Carlos asked me.

I couldn't really state my full opinion on it, so I just smiled and nodded. It was better to go along with it and come out unscathed (for the most part) than butt heads with him and cause whatever friendship we had to go down the tubes eternally.

He grinned back at me and shouted out to the world, "Then OFF WE GO!"

Oh my god... This was SO going to suck.

We reached the restaurant in record time, much to my relief, for Carlos was rattling on and on about video games and sports and stuff that I had no clue what was. It turned out to be a really small little place with only six tables inside and two outside. Ruby red lighting gave the place a bloody glow and paintings made with only black and red paint gave the whole place an amazingly creepy feel. Carlos opened the door for me and gestured me in with a, "Ladies first, eh Yuffums?" I shook my head with a sigh and entered the creepy restaurant.

Carlos walked to the back where a bar took up almost the entire wall.

"Hey, we'd like a table for two as well as a couple of menus."

The lady behind the bar nodded and said, "Right this way sir," grabbing two menus off of a shelf.

After we were seated and had ordered, (I pointed out what I wanted to Carlos and he ordered it for me) silence reigned supreme. I couldn't speak, and all of a sudden Carlos had stopped sprouting useless information to keep the noise flowing. I looked at him curiously, since the kid NEVER stopped talking for ANYTHING, and was shocked to see him looking at me with a frown. As far as I knew, he wasn't capable of frowning.

I started to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out and it looked more like I was a gaping fish than anything else.

"Yuffie..." he started, "Do you realize how much Vincent actually cares for you?"

My eyebrows rose to the tips of my hairline and my mouth was open in the "Ehhhhh?" position.

"I'm serious Yuffie! If I didn't know that you two were like brother and sister, I'd say he was desperately in love with you. It's THAT strong!"

I blinked several times and then nodded cautiously. It had never occurred to me that Vincent and I could ever be anything but foster brother and sister, though many people had yelled at me as of recent for thinking otherwise. I mean... what the hell? Did they really think that a thirteen year old little girl was going to be thinking about fucking her foster brother into oblivion? HELL NO! Ugh. Just... Ugh.

Carlos was about to say something else, but then our food arrived and he was effectively shut up for the rest of the meal.

* * *

I stood staring at the teen club that Carlos had taken me to. Did he.. Did he REALLY expect me to go in there? It was jam-packed full of rowdy fifteen years+ wackos grinding into each other like it was going out of style.

"Come on Yuff! It isn't that bad! I swear! You'll get into the mood once we get to dancing!"

Horror was finally registering on my face as I watched one guy push the girl he was dancing with against the wall and push up her short dress while she was unzipping his pants. I spared one look at Carlos who was about to grab my hand and pull me into the mess of horny teens and ran.

There was NO WAY IN HELL that I was going to lose my virginity at thirteen against the wall of a club. **NO WAY**.

Streets blurred by and cars zoomed past, honking and buzzing and screeching like a mother falcon who had had her chicks eaten. It was too much. It was too, too much. I couldn't take it. I didn't know where I was. Damn my lack of attention. Damn Carlos for taking me out and pointing out something that I really shouldn't have been thinking about. Damn Vincent for caring.

Damn my parents for being murdered.

I stopped and leaned against a brick wall to take a breath, when a familiar voice called out to me, "Yuffie! Are you alright? Where's that bitch Carlos?"

_Vincent..._

I panted and waved my hands around wildly. Vincent came running up beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "What happened Yuffie? What happened?"

I gave him a look that clearly said, "I'll tell you when we get home."

"Alright, alright," he conceded, "But you have to write it down in detail, okay?"

I nodded and then he picked me up and carried me home on his back.

* * *

A/N: Um... the man in the little cut scene... was totally and completely pathetic. It made me crack up many, MANY times while reading over this piece of horse shit. Any guesses who it is? Anybody anybody? I think it's obvious, as well as who the "she" is... Anyways, sorry for my big stupid mad, angry rant up there... I'm just frustrated today is all... well... I hope I didn't scare you all off... Read and Review! The button that is SUPPOSED to SHINE WITH NEED (aka the little 'go' button) wants you to press it! Uhhh... anyways, til next time... I promise it won't take as long...

Ja ne

Mizuki


End file.
